


Fighter's Dialogue

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Mortal Kombat Inspired, Older Clementine (Walking Dead), Sassy Clementine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Clementine makes clever remarks at the 400 Days gang, Mortal Kombat-style.





	Fighter's Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by the New MK11, the previous, MKX and a Smash fic I read.*  
> I can totally imagine a Kombatant Clem doing this, especially these guys… who we never get to see again other than Eddie.

_Versus Vince_  
Clementine: You remind me of Lee.  
Vince: I’ll be sure to match his prowess.  
Clementine: I’m sure he’s scowling at you right now. 

0

 _Versus Wyatt_  
Clementine: The _baker_.  
Wyatt: Dude, shouldn’t you be in high school?  
Clementine: I’ve already finished my time there. 

0

 _Versus Russell_  
Clementine: Let’s get to work.  
Russell: ‘Bout time someone ain’t slacking.  
Clementine: (winks) No one likes idle hands. 

0

 _Versus Bonnie_  
Clementine: Speaking of uselessness…  
Bonnie: You’re supposed to build people up, not tear them down.  
Clementine: (chuckles) Better if you’re thrown away.

0

 _Versus Shel_  
Clementine: Look at who finally grew a pair on her chest…  
Shel: Real women pull themselves through anything.  
Clementine: And don’t take forever either. 

0

 _Versus Becca_  
Clementine: Look at the new junior fighter.  
Becca: You were one once.  
Clementine: Yeah, with a better attitude I moved up.


End file.
